Saviour
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: Puisqu'on lui accordait une seconde chance... :: Gin/Sanji


**DISCLAIMER :** Oda Eiichiro

**SPOIL :** chapitre 132 (tome 15)

**A/N :** troisième ficlet de mon projet personnel : écrire de courts textes de moins de 1000 mots, ayant comme protagonistes des personnages souvent oubliés dans le fandom français.

* * *

**SAVIOUR**

* * *

Le froid était mordant. Gin luttait contre le blizzard pour avancer dans la forêt. Le poison l'affaiblissait de plus en plus, il savait que sa fin approchait à chaque pas. Cette île était son dernier espoir.

Après avoir quitté le Baratie et levé une mutinerie afin de destituer Don Creek de son statut de capitaine, Gin avait pris le commandement de l'équipage constitué des hommes rescapés des flottes de l'ancienne terreur d'East Blue. Il avait mené ses hommes jusqu'à cette île hivernale. Des rumeurs couraient sur le fait qu'un médecin génial vivait ici et qui pourrait sûrement le sauver du poison qu'il avait inhalé sur le pont du navire-restaurant.

Gin tomba à genoux. Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui fit cracher du sang. Les tâches d'hémoglobine maculant la pureté du blanc de la neige se troublèrent soudain. Son champ de vision se rapetissait petit à petit. Une branche craqua un peu plus loin. Gin leva la tête, qui lui tourna aussitôt. Une silhouette sombre avançait lentement vers lui. Le pirate tendit le bras en avant, demandant de l'aide. Le souvenir du Baratie lui revint alors en mémoire, le faisant rire aux éclats. A quelques mètres de lui, la silhouette se figea. Elle était immense. Le corps du pirate se contracta. Le poison eut raison de ses dernières forces…

Gin s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la lanterne dans sa cabine dansait au-dessus de lui. Il sentit le doux roulis des vagues berçant leur navire récemment acquis. Avec moins de peine qu'il le pensait, Gin se redressa. Dressant l'oreille, il n'entendit que les rires gras de ses hommes provenant du pont supérieur, occupés sans doute à vider leurs dernières réserves de rhum.

Dans le miroir de la salle d'eau, Gin aperçut les bandages recouvrant son corps. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne souffrait plus. On frappa à la porte. Un homme entra avec un plateau repas.

— Oh, Gin, t'es réveillé ?

— Qui m'a soigné ?

Le pirate posa le plateau sur une petite table en haussant les épaules.

— J'sais pas. Tu r'venais pas, alors on t'a cherché, p'is on t'a r'trouvé allongé, évanoui dans la neige, avec les bandages et tout, enveloppé dans un manteau.

Gin s'assit sur son lit, attrapa une sardine grillée, en croqua un bout tout en réfléchissant à ce que l'autre pirate venait de lui dire. Ce dernier quitta la pièce, laissant son capitaine seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Quelqu'un_ l'avait soigné. La silhouette qu'il avait vu s'approcher dans le blizzard ? Gin fit quelques pas, tournant en rond. Le poison était censé le tuer, et pourtant _quelqu'un _l'avait guéri.

S'approchant du hublot, Gin laissa son regard se perdre sur la surface de l'océan. Et comme à chaque fois, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sanji. Mais pour la première fois depuis l'aventure du Baratie, Gin sentait la présence du cuisinier aussi fort que s'il était à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux et les traits de Sanji se dessinèrent dans la brume. Gin tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux blonds, son sourcil bizarre, sa joue, ses lèvres. Ou peut-être les embrassait-il. Doucement d'abord, avec passion ensuite. Il se rapprochait de lui et le serrait dans ses bras.

Gin ouvrit les yeux, un peu sonné. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il se rassit sur le lit, attrapant la bouteille de rhum que l'équipage avait bien voulu lui laisser. Il en but une longue gorgée, un mince filet d'alcool lui coula même sur le menton.

Sanji.

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, Gin le sentait un peu plus. Il avait cru à une divagation due au poison. Un désir indépendant né parce qu'il était aux portes de la mort. Et pourtant, il n'y avait jamais pensé aussi fort. Il souhaitait le revoir. Il le désirait. On l'avait sauvé une deuxième fois, il avait une seconde chance. Avec hâte, il rejoignit ses hommes, leur ordonnant de lever l'ancre fissa. Maintenant qu'il était guéri, Gin se promit de tout faire pour retrouver Sanji.

De l'autre côté de l'île, les habitants du royaume de Drum accueillaient, l'arme au poing, un drôle d'équipage et leur capitaine coiffé d'un chapeau de paille.

_Fin._

* * *

**679 mots.**

**Une review, s'il vous plait ?**


End file.
